


Soonhoon Short Stories/Events

by minniendjinnie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, New Country, New language, Soonyoung Barista, crowded train, discontinued, jihoon - Freeform, small jihoon, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniendjinnie/pseuds/minniendjinnie
Summary: Some stories will have little Soonhoon interaction some even without them talking to each other.  But obviously it’s Soonhoon so they’re both involved.





	1. Please Sleep

Jihoon was sitting at his usual table at his favourite café which was pretty much the only café he went to. There was a peaceful feeling the café brought to him, music that made up for silence but never intruding. The noise kept to a decent volume blending into the background and the smell of coffee drifting in the air not too strong but still there.

He sat where he could see through the glass and not be bothered by the sun. The drink filled him with a warmth that was always so satisfying. He couldn't help but watch as a barista got a drink ready. The barista was new but very cheerful giving off a happy vibe in the comfortable small yet quaint café. Jihoon couldn't help but find the way he laughed endearing, the café wasn't really busy and the barista seemed to find something outside funny. Jihoon although curious didn't look out because his eyes wouldn't leave the new boy who's laugh made the sun shine and stars at night twinkle.

Knowing he had to leave he finished his piece of cake and picked up the mug. Today it was plain black and in white was _please sleep_ , Jihoon smiled softly at the care of a stranger. Lifting his mug he brought it to the counter saying he'd like to buy the mug.

Paying he asked for a paper quickly writing a message, giving directions to give it to the barista who made his coffee even though he knew who made his. After all who could forget someone who's entire being brightened one's day?

_(The first time he came to the café he was surprised by the number of mugs they had. Soon he learned that costumers often buy their cups when they like what's written by their barista)_


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jihoon gets flustered easily and Soonyoung-a stranger- is the cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is English or any language you want but Korean, Korean will be the normal format. The language is the main language in the country they're in right now which is also up to you.

The place was flooded with people, bodies squished close and voice talking animatedly. Jihoon wasn't used to the city rush, and the unfamiliar language. He looked around, stopping after noticing he just made himself feel shorter. Listening carefully for his stop-words he only just drilled into his head days ago-so he wouldn't get off the wrong stop or miss his stop.

"Hyung, look I got to go the next stop is mine-" Jihoon looked up to find a boy talking on the phone, he only registered that he could actually understand the boy. Jihoon stared in wonder, the boy flashed a smile at Jihoon soon ending the call he was on.

Jihoon would've asked him where he was from, if not for the fact he couldn't seem to talk to the stranger. Settling his breathing (so he wouldn't have a panic attack), he just went back to staring at the floor.

The announcement came on two seconds later, not listening but already recognizing the words, Jihoon took off and out of the cramped place on wheels. Walking so fast, Jihoon didn't even notice the figure standing in front of him until he ran into said figure.

"Oh! Sorry- _sorry sir_ " Jihoon looked down blushing at his slip up. 

"It's okay" Jihoon looked up meeting the eyes that held no malice. "I'm Soonyoung you are?" Jihoon was startled to find it was the boy who was on the call. He spoke in Korean already having noticed Jihoon knew the language better.

"Nice to meet you Soonyoung-ssi. I apologize, I was in a hurry. It's a relief to be able to apologize properly. I would've been embarrassed not being able to understand what someone else would've said in response." Jihoon spoke quickly. He felt embarrassed to be rambling, bowing a couple times he flushed. In a new environment, he felt less in control of everything and easily flustered by mistakes.

"It's okay.." Soonyoung gave a polite questioning look. Jihoon was confused, pursing his lips before understanding a moment later. He quickly supplied Soonyoung with his name the corners of his lips tilting up in a nervous apology. "Ah, Jihoonie just be careful" Jihoon blushed harder at the nickname, spluttering out a squeak. "J-Jihoonie?" Soonyoung muttered a quietly about how cute Jihoon was and was mentally squishing his cheeks. "I've gotta go it was nice to meet you! I hope we see each other soon!" Soonyoung grinned dashing off but not before giving the younger boy a wink _such a flirt_.


End file.
